The Hero And His Savior
by MysticalPotato
Summary: America is currently in an abusive relationship with Russia, but what happens when Germany is fed up with seeing America broken? RussiAmerica/RussiaxAmerica and GerMerica/GermanyxAmerica. Oneshot! May turn it into a series if I feel like it. Rated T for violence and kissing.


Germany sighed, his blue eyes lingering in the direction of where America sat. The golden haired boy was talking to England and Japan, blabbing about something while Japan looked interested, while England was completely confused. However, a taller shadow loomed behind the American, and a hand clasped his shoulder. A bit to tightly, that is. America flinched, and smiled shyly, almost forced. "I got to go, bye guys." With that, he was yanked away by Russia.

It's been obvious that Russia and America had been together for such a long time. They used to hold hands, and Russia would flirt with America in public, which would cause America's face to go pink. But lately, it seemed like America would become shy and distant to others around him. Which was strange, because America was _never _like that. Now that the meeting was over, nations where beginning to file out.

Eventually, the German began to loose sight of America. He mentally smacked himself. Of course that would never happen! America barely gave Germany a minute of his day, let alone be with him. Besides, he was with Russia... Another sigh escaped him as he left the room and headed to his hotel.

* * *

They where staying at a decent hotel, and two or three floors per hotel would be given to the nations. Since they tended to be a bit loud when they argued... Germany walked down the hallway, heading to his room when something stopped him dead. A loud crash, and a yelp. He stopped and listened.

And then he figured out who it was from. The yelp was from America... and Russia was yelling...

"I told you not to talk to them!" He yelled.

"You can't control what I do! Besides, they're my friends!" America yelled back, his voice a bit muffled.

"Do you see the way Japan looks at you?!" He yelled back, his voice almost creepy.

"W-What?! No! Japan is just my friend. Jeez, what's wrong with you? You're just a jealous fr-" And then there was another crash, and the room was silent. A choked sob told Germany that it was time to stop this. He knocked on the door without even thinking, soon regretting it as soon as he did it. The door swung open, and Russia's face turned innocent. He was blocking the doorway so Germany couldn't look inside.

"Hello Germany, what brings you here?" He asked, smiling. It made Germany shudder.

"I-I've come to see America." He said, trying to glance past Russia.

"Alfred is in the shower, he cannot come out right now."

Germany knew he was lying. "I don't hear a shower running."

"It's a very quiet shower, da?" Russia replied, his smile beginning to fade.

"Russia, let me see Ame-" The door was slammed in his face, making him jump. He knocked again, but to his shock, it was America who opened the door. There was a black eye forming, and a gash on the side of his face. "Hi Germany. What are you doing here?" He asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Germany gasped.

"Hm? Oh. Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I just... ran into a door?"

Alright. That was it. Germany grabbed America by the wrist, and pulled him away. America let out a small gasp, and a second later they found themselves in Germany's hotel room, with Germany locking the doors. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"W-What? No!"

Germany glared at America. "I know you're lying. I heard." America fell silent, looking at the ground like it was his fault. His hand was placed on the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. Germany yanked a towel from the bathroom, and gently moved America's hand from the wound. For a second, their eyes met. Light blue eyes met sky ones, and Germany gently placed the towel on his cheek. America winced, closing his eyes.

All Ludwig wanted to do was lean in and close the space between them. America opened his eyes again. "Thanks... " He mumbled. They both jumped when there was a knocking at the door. America's eyes grew wide. Germany looked to the door as another knock, a violent knock. Suddenly the door burst open, with a smiling Russia on the other side.

"Sonofa-" Alfred mumbled.

Russia yanked America up by the arm, nearly sending the young nation flying. "Hey, lemme go!" America growled. Russia smiled. "Hush now America, we wouldn't want to disturb anyone else. Germany, I hope this does not happen again. I wouldn't like such a strong person like you to end up with a broken skull, da?" He said, yanking America along with him as he made his way for the door.

America thrashed around, landing a blow to Russia's shin and jaw. Hard. These actions had caused Russia to snap, and grab America by his shoulders, and push him into the wall. Alfred let out another yelp as Russia punched him in the side of his face.

Germany lunged for Russia, punching him in both the face and the gut. Russia was thrown off by the sudden attack, and landed on the ground. Germany yanked him up by the collar of the shirt, and punched him yet again. Russia regained himself, and a pipe suddenly came into his hand.

Okay then. Germany dodged his swing, and went to go punch him, when America's leg swung out and he kicked Russia in his vital regions. Cheap move, but it worked. Russia was distracted, trying to swing the pipe at America, which landed onto the wall, creating a hole. Germany shoved himself at Russia, and with a sudden force, knocked him to the ground. Russia let out a small gasp at the blow, and Germany reached into his bag, pulling out a gun. It clicked, and he pointed it at Russia. "Leave America alone."

A sick smile went across Russia's damaged features. "Shoot me. I dare you."

Instead of shooting him, he took the nearest chair, and smashed it over him. With Russia knocked out, Ludwig dragged his body out into the hallway, and closed the broken door. Using the chain lock to shut it. America was leaning against the wall, shocked at what just happened.

Germany walked over, grabbed America by the tie, and kissed him. They parted for a second, catching their breath. America smiled slightly, and Germany returned it. Sky and ocean stared into one another, golden blonde hair falling into America's face, and Germany's hair a bit messed up as well.

"Thank you." America whispered.

Germany answered by kissing America once again, both of their faces a bright shade of pink.

* * *

Eh. They're a little OOC. But oh well. c: You guys can make sequels or whatever, just link back to the original. And PM me the link, I'd love to read it. :3


End file.
